


Tell Me What You Want

by blizzard



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blizzard/pseuds/blizzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike wants to help Chuck say what he wants more instead of trailing off or disregarding his general desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long ass time ago like 3 years ago so I figured I'd upload this here finally
> 
> Also kudos to people who've seen Moonstruck

The Burners sit at a table at Antonio’s, waiting patiently for their waitress to come and take their orders. It’s another Thursday night for the gang, grabbing dinner at a fast-food joint and hanging out together was something of the norm.

Texas sits in between Dutch and Julie and tries to show them some new punches that he’d come up with and cleverly named, swinging his arms in all directions (accompanied by his vocal sound effects).

Dutch ducks, trying to protect his precious afro from Texas’s swings while Julie giggles and says, “Very… Interesting, Texas. Can’t wait to see it in battle.”

He laughs in response. “You better believe it, Jules! Those Kane bots won’t even know what hit ‘em when they check out my sweet new moves.”

Dutch grumbles something about his stupid moves and he and Texas start to squabble again, getting Mike’s attention.

“C’mon you guys, knock it off. Do you really gotta argue every five minutes?” he asks, finding the pair humorous. Watching the two of them fight was like watching a sitcom.

“He started it, Mike! He–!” Texas gets cut off as a sassy, lipsticked waitress finally approaches the party. “What can I get y’all?” she asks with a flip of her notebook and a smack of her gum.

Everyone settles down to order, squabbles forgotten, and they start to pick up on conversation again. Mike asks Dutch about his recent artistic works and he gets him going on a long-winded explanation of a new idea that he’d been thinking of for a while, something with a lot of purple, he says. It takes long enough that by the time he nears the end of his story, the Burner’s orders are served and Dutch has to continue through mouthfuls of pizza.

Chuck is about to dig in but he notices that his pizza is devoid of pepperoni, causing his smiling face to slack.

“Something wrong?” Mike asks through a mouthful of cheese.

“Oh, uh, nothing…” Chuck shrugs, his voice trailing off and picks up a slice.

Mike’s eyebrows crease in concern under his bangs as he swallows. “What’s gettin’ you, buddy?”

“I mean, I don’t want to make it a big deal or anything,” Chuck says, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “I just, I ordered pepperoni… But it’s okay! It’s no, big deal, really, see?” he says and takes a modest bite of the slice, ignoring the immediate lack of flavor.

“Why don’t you just tell the waitress, man? I’m sure they can throw some pepperoni on that for you.” Mike suggests to his friend.

“I just said it’s no big deal…” Chuck insists.

“Oh, c’mon. Look, here she comes now.” Mike says as the waitress makes her way back to check on the table.

“No Mike, that isn’t really necessary–” Chuck cuts himself off as the waitress gives him a big, cheeky smile.

“How are y’all doin’? Everything tip-top shape around here?” She asks, blowing a pink bubble.

“Actually,” Mike says, putting a hand on Chuck’s shoulder. “My friend’s got something he’s gotta say.”

Chuck is struck with anxiety as everyone turns to look at him. He hated being put on the spotlight, and Mike knew that! Dammit, Mike! “I… ordered…” he tries to say, his voice getting softer, and lowers his head. “A pepperoni pizza…”

“What’s that, cutie?” The waitress says and puts a hand up to her ear. “Couldn’t hear ya.”

Chuck fidgets with his napkin. Stupid stupid stupid. Why couldn’t he just say it? “It’s nothing.” He finally says with a sigh, ignoring Mike’s confused look.

“Alright honey-bunches. If you say so.” She says, turning on her heel and heads to another table to check on.

Mike eyes Chuck for a moment. “What was that about?”

“I told you I was fine! There’s nothing to worry about. There’s no reason to fuss over something as small as this.” Chuck exclaims, gesturing to his pizza.

Mike might’ve kept pushing Chuck and insisting that it was his order and that he should get what he asked for, but he didn’t want to make Chuck anymore uncomfortable than he already was. The nervous atmosphere was getting to the rest of the Burners as well so instead, Mike shrugs. “Okay, I guess… You want some of mine?”

The corner of Chuck’s mouth tightens into a small smile as he accepts, his nervousness ebbing away. “Sure Mikey, thanks.”

–

Mike notices again that Chuck is shy to say what he wants when they watch a movie on the couch one night. They’d found an ancient classic on one of their excursions, a romcom called Moonstruck. Chuck recognized it right away, as an entrepreneur of romantic comedies, apparently this one was supposed to be particularly good, he’d told Mike.

Mike takes his arm off around Chuck as he stands up. “I’m gonna go make some popcorn. You want something, babe?”

“Oh,” Chuck blushes a bit and looks down. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to that particular pet name that Mike assigned him not too long ago. “Um… No, it’s okay. I’m fine. Do you want me to pause the movie for you?”

“Suit yourself,” Mike says with a shrug. “And you can keep it going. Just fill me in on what I missed when I get back, okay?”

Chuck grins and nods. By the time Mike is back with his popcorn, Chuck is utterly engrossed with the movie. He doesn’t even notice when Mike takes his seat back down next to him until Mike puts his arm around him again.

“Oh hey,” Chuck says smiling at him, successfully plucking some of Mike’s heartstrings enough to give him a quick peck.

Chuck’s surprised at first but by now he’s used to the little ‘sneak attacks’ Mike pulls on him sometimes (though for some reason, he can’t seem to shake that blush that comes along with those attacks). “Can I have some of your popcorn?” he asks, already grabbing for some.

“Didn’t I ask you if you wanted some before I went to go make it?” Mike responds, moving the bowl away from Chuck’s sneaking hand.

Chuck frowns. “C’mon, Mikey! Why do you have to be like that?”

“That’s not what I mean,” Mike says, putting the bowl closer to Chuck. “I’m just saying it feels like you’re…”

“I’m what?” Chuck asks, a bit annoyed by now.

“Like, you’re just uncomfortable with asking for things that you want, and you shouldn’t be, that’s all I’m saying.” Mike says as he brings his hand up to tuck Chuck’s hair behind his ear.

Chuck frowns and looks away again. A sure sign that something is off, Mike has come to know.

“Hey,” he says, taking Chuck’s chin in his hand to turn and look at him. “What’s up?”

“I mean,” Chuck starts, looking everywhere but Mike’s scrutinizing gaze. “I feel like… There’s no point to? Like it’s not really worth it to trouble everyone because of me…”

This time, it’s Mike’s turn to frown, making Chuck only feel worse. “Look at me,” he commands, and Chuck finally locks eyes with him. “You’re anything but a trouble, or a burden, or whatever! Besides my partner, you’re my right-hand man! The cream to my coffee. You know I’d do anything for you and that you’d never be a bother to me, right?”

Chuck starts sniffling during his monologue and Mike has to try hard to hold off panic as he tries to comfort him by rubbing his arm. “No one thinks you’re a bother or annoying, okay? We all like and respect you, there’s nothing to be scared of, buddy. The reason no one hears you is because you don’t say what you want! That’s all you gotta do.”

“It’s hard sometimes,” Chuck says, his nose dribbling.

Mike lovingly wipes the snot on the sleeve of his pajamas and gently bumps his forehead against Chuck’s. “I’ll help you.”

“You will?” Chuck asks, confused. “How are you gonna do that?”

“Like this,” Mike says, and greets Chuck with a warm, open-mouthed kiss.

Chuck is surprised at first, but he relaxes into at as Mike takes care to deal with him gently. He sucks a bit on his bottom lip, reassuring and comforting as their lips move together. He stops rubbing Chuck’s arm and moves to rub his back instead, bringing it up to the back of his neck and plays with his hair a bit.

Chuck is definitely feeling more at ease with all the loving gestures, but he wonders how this would help ‘up’ his confidence as he brings his own hand up to cup Mike’s cheek. He kisses back, shy but tentative, before having to come up for air.

Mike doesn’t waste a second as he kisses Chuck’s cheek and makes his way downwards to the crook of his neck, showering him in kisses. He shifts his focus on to his Adam’s apple when Chuck swallows, having forgotten the movie, its dialogue droning in the background.

Pulling Chuck closer, Mike starts to softly nip and kiss around his neck while Chuck obliges, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Chuck isn’t wondering anything right now; he just enjoys the love and attention Mike covers him with. He brings his arms around Mike’s neck as Mike nibbles at his earlobe, feeling his warm breath in his ear.

Chuck sighs contently when Mike latches on to his lips again, this time using his tongue to run over the tops of teeth. Chuck moves his tongue to meet Mike’s, tasting each other through sighs and pants as Mike slips his hand under Chuck’s shirt, petting and massaging his smooth chest.

Chuck breathes Mike’s name as he brings his teeth into play, and starts to get a bit rougher as he grabs at Chuck’s chest underneath his blue pajama shirt. Lying back, Chuck lifts up his arms and allows Mike to take off his shirt, ignoring the initial chill, and watches him remove his as well in the dim light. Chuck had always appreciated Mike’s skin tone more than he led anyone to believe; his tan skin had always looked beautiful and enticing to Chuck, who thought that it was one of his most gorgeous physical traits, right up there with his soft, ‘good guy’ smile.

Mike pauses to gaze at Chuck’s white body in the low light, nicely illuminated by the flickering of the television in the dark room. His skin is so white that it almost seems to glow compared to the darkness around them. His freckles, oh, his freckles, they wonderfully accented the tops of his angled shoulders where they were clustered the most (and around his outer thighs, if Mike recalls correctly). “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, brushing Chuck’s bangs out of his flushed face in a way that makes his heart beat faster.

Mike places both his hands on the sides of Chuck’s ribs as he lays his head down for a moment against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. It reminds him of an antsy bird, wanting desperately to escape its cage and take flight. He can hear the air whistling in and out of his lungs and feel his stomach bob up and down with every breath he takes.

Chuck wraps his arms around Mike’s upper torso and sighs contently; really, there was no one he treasured more. He gasps when Mike continues his journey downwards, kissing and licking down to his stomach and hooks a finger around the top of Chuck’s sweatpants, looking up at him, giving him a glance asking for permission to enter this territory.

Of course, Chuck nods his head and with a smile. Mike pulls down his sweatpants to find Chuck somewhat aroused, just as he was.

Chuck’s half lidded eyes blink in slight confusion when Mike asks, “What do you want me to do?”

“Huh?” He asks, a bit dazed, starting to snap out of this wonderful bliss.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” Mike says as he hovers over his waistline, waiting.

Chuck’s blush evolves from a pale pink overlay to a bright red that reaches the tips of his ears. “W-What do you want me to say? Just continue!”

“Tell me step-by-step. Do you want more kisses here and here?” Mike asks, gesturing to his face and chest. “Or do you want me to give kisses down here?” he asks, smirking as he tugs on the hem of Chuck’s sweatpants.

Chuck covers his face. There was no way he was doing this. No. Way.

“Or do you want me to stop?” Mike asks reluctantly with a fading smile and takes his hands off of Chuck.

“No!” Chuck exclaims, louder than he had meant to. “I mean,” he sighs, his voice getting softer. “I want you to give me kisses… down… there…”

Mike’s smile quickly returns and he puts his hand up to his ear. “What’s that? I couldn’t hear ya.”

“Mik _ey_!” Chuck whines impatiently.

“You have to tell me or else I can’t do it! I want to make sure that I know what you’re asking for, or else I might not be able to do it right.” Mike replies in an almost child-teasing tone.

“I said,” Chuck says in a slightly firmer tone. “I want you to kiss me… down… here!” he shakily gestures to his groin.

Mike happily obliges, pulling down Chuck’s boxer-briefs. Their recent back and forth about having to tell Mike what to do gave an abrupt stop to whatever sensual feelings Chuck experienced and by now, his slight erection was almost soft. Mike’s had gone a bit slack too, but he’d figured he’d be able to get them both up in no time. He places small, chaste kisses down the length of Chuck’s cock as Chuck closes his eyes and tries to get into the mood again.

Mike makes it to the head and gives it a peck on the peak before starting his way back to the base again. Chuck peeks at Mike through cracked eyelids to see that he’s been staring at him, probably since he started, making Chuck want to squeeze his eyes shut in embarrassment again. The thought of Mike’s piercing gaze seeing all of his entirety made his rising cock twitch a bit, and Mike just has to smile again. “Are you sure you don’t want anything else besides kisses?” he asks.

Chuck is silent for a moment before he speaks up. “U-Use your tongue…”

“Alright,” he replies before diving in. All the kissing had conveniently built up saliva in Mike’s mouth so as he licked, strings of it would still be attached to his mouth as he now worked his way around the underside of Chuck’s cock. Chuck peers downwards again, meeting Mike’s eyes for the second time. Although he feels embarrassed by the probability that Mike is absolutely basking in his wanton expression, Chuck doesn’t want to pull his eyes away from the enticing sight before him. Sight works with touch, Chuck becomes hard under Mike’s warm, wet tongue but now, he wants something else. Something… more.

“Uh, Mikey,” he starts, his voice a tad lower now that he’s more relaxed. He couldn’t believe he was saying this. “I really want you to, uh, kiss me but also use your hands…” This was going a bit slower than he wanted, and it was starting to get really hot.

“You got it, babe,” Mike leans over Chuck and props himself up with one hand as he left the other wrapped around Chuck’s cock. Chuck reaches up and pulls Mike’s face to his, kissing hungrily at his lips. He surprises himself and actually Mike, especially when he tugs at his hair, which he knows Mike likes.

Mike feels a bit neglected as he pumps Chuck’s cock but he reminded himself that he was primarily doing this for Chuck in the first place, hoping it would be able to tide him over. He isn’t expecting Chuck to reach down there, still kissing him, to give him some attention, not having forgotten about him. Chuck tries his best to keep a steady pace but he’s twitching and jerking as he feels himself coming closer to release. He’s not even kissing Mike anymore, he just sloppily licks his tongue, groaning while Mike pants open-mouthed.

Mike is trying not to buck into his partner’s hand but he can’t help it. Chuck’s rhythm is incoherent and all over the place, he has to set his own pace.

“Hah… Wait, stop!” Chuck breathily exclaims suddenly.

It takes Mike a second and a whole lot of self control but he stops and separates himself. “Why’d you, hah, stop?” he asks, still panting and feeling extremely disappointed.

“You said that you’d do anything I told you to do, right?” Chuck asks, a bit hesitantly.

Mike raises an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth quirks a bit. That Chuck was getting cocky, and he  _liked_  that. “Yeah, I did.” He says breathily, licking his lips. “Somethin’ you want me to do?”

“Lie back.” Chuck commands, a little smile growing on his lips as well, and Mike obeys. He lies back so that Chuck can see his stomach moving up and down quickly as he breathed, and exposing his erection. Chuck would be able to do anything he wanted to him.

Chuck mounts Mike and straddles him, sitting just under his upright cock and at the very top of his thighs. He takes Mike’s hands and puts them on his waist before he puts his own hands on Mike’s shoulders, gripping them.  

Mike swallows, enjoying the sight. It takes all of his self control not to buck or thrust but suddenly Chuck starts doing that for him, making Mike gasp in surprise and ecstasy. He squeezes his eyes shut and arches his back, trying not to grind back. He forces his eyes open so as to not miss this wonderful show Chuck was putting on for him.

Chuck has his eyebrows knitted together and eyes slammed shut in strain, he was so close, he could feel it. Open mouthed, almost every exhale he made was a moan or a mewl that formed Mike’s name. “Mike, hah, Mikey…” His bangs are sticking to his forehead in sweat, not to mention that he is covered in a sheen of sweat and breathing heavily.

Mike grips Chuck’s waist, wanting desperately to thrust, but he hasn’t told him to do anything and Mike knows he’s gonna lose it if he doesn’t do anything. “Ch-Chuck, Chuckles, tell me to move.” He pleads, already starting to jerk softly underneath him. “Please, babe. I’m dying here.”

Chuck nods furiously and tells Mike to move in a high, close-to-climax voice, “Move, Mike. Move!”

Mike more than happily complies and starts to grind underneath Chuck, successfully making him throw his head back and cry out with each movement. “Mike, god, Mike, Mikey!” Chuck gasps when Mike grabs both of their cocks and pumps them together, precum dripping down the side of his hand. He braces himself with his other hand left on Chuck’s waist and sets to multitasking as he pumps and grinds at the same time.

Chuck isn’t bothering to try to keep his voice down by now and his blunt nails are digging into the tops of Mike’s shoulders. He yelps as he cums, and the feeling of his cum over Mike’s dick along with his nails digging into his skin are enough to make him cum soon after, groaning loudly.

Chuck topples over, collapsing on Mike and gasping for breath. Mike pulls his hand out from between the two of them, and puts it on Chuck’s back as he tries to get his own breath back. He can feel the cum, sticky and starting to cool, in between their abdomens and he sighs contently, rubbing Chuck’s back (he hopes Chuck doesn’t mind getting some cum on his back).

Chuck turns his head to kiss Mike’s cheek, now having gotten some of his breath back. “Thanks, Mikey.”

“No problem, babe,” Mike says, his eyelids feeling a bit heavy. He looks over to the television. The movie’s almost done. The lady decides not to marry that one guy and marries his brother instead. Too bad they got distracted. “Maybe we should move to my room. If we sleep here, it might be a little embarrassing in the morning.”

Chuck nods slightly, tuckered out as well. They gather their clothes and turn off the tv, finally moving to Mike’s room (which was probably what they should’ve done in the first place but it’s too late for that). Mike tosses himself on his bed, not bothering to put his clothes back on and Chuck follows his lead. The last thing Chuck remembers is Mike taking the comforter off of the floor and tossing it over the two of them and thinking, “That is way too gross. Mike needs to clean his room.”

–

Julie’s sharp knocking on Mike’s door is the thing that wakes Chuck up the next day though, Mike doesn’t stir. “You boys want some pancakes Jacob is making?” she calls through the door cheerfully.

Chuck yawns and calls, “No thanks, we’ll find something on the road or whatever!” It’s enough to wake Mike, making Chuck feel a bit guilty.

“Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good idea,” she says before leaving, her signature white boots clicking down the hallway.

“Sorry for waking you,” Chuck says, turning over to look at Mike, who’s smiling. That guy was always smiling, it seemed.

“Nah, it’s fine,” he says, reaching up to rub Chuck’s shoulder. “You sounded pretty confident. You didn’t hesitate or anything, telling her what you wanted.”

Chuck smiles and gives him a peck, not anything too sloppy since he had morning breath, he figures. “I guess you really did help me yesterday.”

“Babe, you know I always want to help you,” he says, tracing patterns in Chuck’s freckles on his shoulder.

Chuck butts Mike’s forehead with his own. “Yeah, I know.”


End file.
